It's Gotta Be You, Mikayla
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: A fake rumor spreads that Brady is cheating on Mikayla and Mikayla thinks it's true. She dumps Brady and he becomes hopeless without her. What will Brady do to get her back? R&R! :) Song Used:Gotta Be You By:One Direction. :)


**"Gotta Be You" By: One Direction **

**One-shot By: Brakayla Fan44 **

**Brakayla Luver4eva already used this same song, but, it has a different plot. I asked her for permission since she did use this song first and I respect her as an auther and all. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**"Mikayla, I am not cheating on you! I swear!" I said as I tried to calm my girlfriend down. She had thought that the rumors of me cheating on her was true. Well, it's not! If only she'd listen to me, she would know that I'm not really lieing to her.

"Oh really?" Mikayla yelled at me.

"Yes! Yes, really!" I replied. "Just please listen to me!"

"Never!" Mikayla yelled again. "You were cheating on me so why should I trust you anymore?!"

"If you'd calm down and listen to me, you'd realize that I'm not lieing!" Before I knew it, a pillow came flying and hit me in the face, hard. _Thud! _I fell backwards on the ground. _Ouch! That girl throws hard! _

"We're through!" Mikayla said before throwing another pillow at my face and stomping away in frustration.

I got up and went to my room. _Why won't she believe me! I'm telling her the truth! She should just trust me when I say that I'm not lieing! I'm really not! _Once I entered my room, I layed down on my bed and sighed heavingly. "What am I supposed to do now?!"

Boomer, who was also in the room, spoke up. "You mean about the fight you and Mikayla had?"

I sat up. "Yes. Wait, how would you know about the fight we had? It was about two minutes ago."

"Dude, did you not hear how loud Mikayla yelled at you?" Boomer asked. "Her voice travels."

"Oh, right." I said. "But, what am I supposed to do now?"

"You should of never cheated on her, that's for sure." Boomer replied.

"But I never cheated on her!" I said.

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked. "Because, you sure seem like the person to do that."

"Boomer!" I yelled. "You seriously aren't believing that rumor, are you?"

"Maybe a bit." Boomer responded.

"It's not true! It's fake!"

"Calm down." Boomer said. "Okay, I get it, it's not true. Now, can you please stop yelling!"

"Sorry." I apologized. I layed back down on my bed. "I just want for everything in between Mikayla and I to be alright again."

"Hey!" Boomer said, snapping his fingers and pointing to me. This is what he'd always do if he got an idea. And, I'm guessing he's got an idea now. I wonder what it could be. "Why don't you perform a song to Mikayla at my club tommorrow night when Mikayla is there? I bet that after you perform, she might want to get together with you again."

I sat back up again. "Boomer, that's the most dum-" After realizing what Boomer had said, I decided to go with it. "That might actually work! I even have the perfect song to go with it!"

"Great! So, tommorow night?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Next Morning: Still Brady's P.O.V  
**I woke up next morning, forgeting about what happened yesterday. I was expecting to see Mikayla and I still together. Instead, I woke up with a sad expression on my face since Mikayla and I aren't together anymore. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change. I changed into a brown V-neck shirt, gray shorts, and regular tennis shoes. I combed my hair down since it was sticking out in different directions.

_Man, I wish Mikayla and I were still together. Without her, I'm starting to become a mess. I need her to be mine again or I'll be falling into pieces. _

I left my room and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Breakfast was the worst time for me since Mikayla would give me an angered look. It didn't help that she sat across from me in the dining room's table. I reached out for a cereal box but, Mikayla reached for the same one, too. She pulled the cereal box, hopping that I would let go of it.

Instead, I pulled it back, causing Mikayla to glare at me. We kept pulling it back and forth when Mikayla gave up. She let go of the cereal box and got up. Mikalya left the dining room without a word. I looked at her leaving for a moment before turning my attention back to my plate. I poured the cereal into my plate and put milk in.

I thought about how Mikayla's behavior around me has changed. Instead of her being nice, she's being rude. _She must of took that stupid rumor way to seriously. I wish that the rumor never even existed. It tore us apart. _After breakfast, I went up to my room to practice the song I was going to perform tonight.

I grabbed my guitar and my songbook and sat dowm on the couch. While I was singing, my thoughts started to run and they were all about Mikayla. I messed up the lyrics while thinking about her. I just stopped singing and put my guitar down. I rubbed my eyes and tried to get rid of my thoughts of Mikayla.

_This is getting worse by the second. I can't think straight. I need to get back together with Mikayla right away. I might end up doing something so stupid if we don't get back together. I might even kill myself is how bad this is getting! Ugh! _

I decided to take a small nap to calm down a bit. I layed down on the couch and slowly closed my eyes. I sat up, knowing that I couldn't sleep. Especally since I couldn't stop thinking of Mikayla. _This is usless. I should just get ready for my performance later today. _I got up and started to walk to the bathroom. I took a bath and changed into a black V-neck shirt with a black jeans. I also wore a black baseball cap with the same tennis shoes I was wearing earlier. **(Weird thing is that is sort of like an actual outfit Mitchel wore before.)**

When I was done changing, I had at least an hour before I had to go to Boomer's club. I decided that I could try to sing again, but, that failed epically. All that came out from me was a bunch of nonsense. I couldn't do it so I gave up.

Boomer walked in. "Hey Brady."

"Hey Boom." I replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I _was _trying to practice my song, but, I ended up getting all the words wrong." I told Boomer.

"Is it because of Mikayla?" Boomer asked. "Do you really want to get back together that much?"

"Yes." I said. "I can't stop thinking of her and since I'm not with her anymore, I'm losing my mind! What do I do?"

"Perform your song at my club and just hope for the best." Boomer said. "Mikayla can't hate you for that long."

"You're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Later that night: Still Brady's P.O.V  
**I was in the Boom-Boom room, waiting to perform. Boomer and I have been talking about what will happen. We were both hopping that his idea will work and Mikayla and I are back together. If it doesn't then, I really don't know. Boomer just said that I should trust him.

When it was time for me to perform, I hoped onto stage and grabbed a microphone. "Hi everyone!" I said. "I'm going to be performing a song I made called 'Gotta Be You.' I hope you guys like it!" I said. Everyone cheered. "But, before I start singing, I'd like to dedicate this song to a special girl. Her name is Mikayla Makoola. This is for you, Mikayla." Everone '_awed_' at this.

Mikayla heard my voice through the speakers and decided to speak up. "What do you think you're doing?" She said in an angered tone. "Do you think that you can just go up on stage, sing a song, and think that everything will be alright?"

"Well, yeah." I said. "That's kind of the point."

I started to sing without letting Mikayla reply:

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am asking you for one more chance  
_

While I sang, I didn't take my eyes off of Mikayla.

_Can we fall one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else  
_

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you_

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than your words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere  
_

_I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
Cause there is nobody else  
_

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you  
Oh, girl,  
_

_Can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more?  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
I'll make it better  
One more, one more,  
Can we try one more, one more...  
Can we try one more time to make it all better?  
'_

_Cause it's gotta be you  
It's gotta be you  
Only you  
Only you  
_

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you_

**~End of the Song~**

* * *

Everyone cheered at the end of the song. "So, Mikayla?" I questioned the guard girl. Everyone turned their attention to Mikayla. They two are waiting for a reaponse from her. Mikayla looked at me for a second before storming out of the club. Everyone was quiet and I became even more heart-broken than I was before.

Boomer walked up to me and patted me on the back. "It's alright, bro. You will get her back."

This time, I wasn't going to take any chances. I ran out and went back to the castle. I found Mikayla sitting on one of the arms of the throne in the throne room. I figured that after what I did tonight, she had been through enough.

I walked up the stairs. _Maybe she didn't get the message. Or maybe she still needs some time to think. I'll just try something tommorrow._

I was halfway up the stairs when a voice called out for me and pulled me put of my thoughts. "Brady?"

I turned around on my heels to see Mikayla on the bottom of the stairs. I walked to her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting. I should of just listened to to you. Can you forgive me?" Mikayla said quietly.

"Of course I can. And, it's alright."

Mikayla smiled. "I was just wondering, if you were to choose in between me and another girl, who would you choose?"

I smiled back, thinking of the perfect answer.

"**It's Gotta Be You.**"

* * *

**That's it! I hope guys liked it! Another thanks to Brakayla Luver4eva for leting me use this song. :) **

**Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :) **

**P.S- I might make another song-fic using 'Save You Tonight' by One Direction. If you think I should do it, put a review saying so. :)**


End file.
